Starfleet
=Federation Starfleet= http://images.wikia.com/startrek/images/f/f3/Starfleet_Command_logo.jpg Seal of Starfleet Command.Federation Starfleet, also known simply as Starfleet or Star Fleet, was the exploratory and defensive force of the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet's function is to explore unknown territory on the behalf of the Federation government, to defend the Federation and its allies from threats, to further Federation policies and interests throughout interstellar space, and, when applicable, to initiate first contact with newly-discovered worlds and to engage in diplomatic negotations on the behalf of the Federation. History The Federation Starfleet was chartered in 2161 with the founding of the Federation. A charter was written and an institution for the training of the Federation Starfleet officer corps, Starfleet Academy, was established. The Federation Starfleet was created from the space and science programs and militaries of the Federation's founding Member States, including the United Earth Starfleet (founded only about twenty to thirty years earlier), the Andorian Imperial Guard, and the Vulcan, Tellarite and Alpha Centauri military forces. Starfleet Headquarters, the primary hub of Starfleet Command, was built near the Presidio in San Francisco on Earth, as the United Earth Starfleet Command complex had been, as was the Academy. Senior officers The senior-most officer of Starfleet is the Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet (C-in-C), who serves as a military advisor to the Federation President and Council, and has operational authority over the whole of the Federation Starfleet. Beneath the C-in-C was the Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command, who was the Starfleet flag officer who commanded Starfleet Command. The Chief of Staff for the Federation Starfleet ranked below the Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command, but did not report to that officer in all matters. Free Agents fell under this officer's authority. The Federation Starfleet Liaison to the Office of the President was responsible for communicating and coordinating with the President of the United Federation of Planets, reporting to the President regarding the activities of Starfleet and the orders of the C-in-C, and relaying the President's orders back to Starfleet. Insignia A symbol of Starfleet is sometimes included in the uniform wear of Starfleet personnel, although some uniform designs forgo any Starfleet symbol badge with instead a marking depicting the individual assignment or mission of the wearer. In the early days of the Federation, Earth Starfleet personnel wore uniforms with a patch Starfleet insignia on the right shoulder and an assignment patch on the opposite shoulder. By the 2230s, some Starfleet personnel wore a delta-shield shaped embroidery. The delta-shield shape had been devised based on Zefram Cochrane's graphed equation of warp fields, and had previously been used as a symbol by UESPA on the Friendship One space probe. Crew assigned to [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Kelvin_%28NCC-0514%29 USS Kelvin] wore an outline of that insignia on their uniforms. By the uniform designs of the 2240s, Starfleet personnel wore assignment insignia based on their vessel assignments. Some such mission patch designs included the delta shield, and Starfleet also adopted a more stylized version of the insignia, elongated and presented sideways as it had been on the Earth Starfleet's patch, in the pennant designation of fleet vessels. This version was also used in some vessels' assignment patches. In the 2270s, Starfleet Command adopted the mission patch of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701%29 USS Enterprise] as the insignia for its own assignment patch and as the symbol of Starfleet on vessel pennants. Individual mission patchs fell into disuse a few years later, with all personnel adopting the delta shield as their badge of uniform. The badge would be utilized as a communicator badge in the 24th century, and redesigned as the various communicators used in the 2350s, 2370s and eventually, the 2380s. 'Rank Structure' 'Starfleet Ranks' The ranks listed here are for Starfleet's Command Division, other divisions will be as follows. 'Starfleet Marine Ranks' Organization *'Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet ''(C-in-C):' Military advisor to the Federation President and Council, and had operational authority over the whole of the Federation Starfleet **'Starfleet Command (Forum): The organizational and command division of the Federation Starfleet. It is based in San Francisco at Starfleet Headquarters (which is itself also sometimes casually referred to as "Starfleet Command"). Most of Starfleet Command is made up of the Admiralty and their support staff. Starfleet Command is headed by the Commanding Officer, Starfleet Command. ***Starfleet Administration and Personnel Command '' (Forum):' The Starfleet Administration and Personnel officer (C01) supervises Administration and Personnel systems. This department functions as the essential administrative liaison between the subordinate units and the headquarters, handling personnel actions coming from the bottom up (such as a request for an award be given to a particular soldier) or from the top down (such as orders being received from the army level directing a particular soldier be reassigned to a new unit outside the command). In army units, this person is often called the Adjutant. C01 also works with the postal mailing office. ***'Starfleet Civil Military Co-operation ''(Forum):' The Starfleet Civil Military Co-operation or Civil Affairs Officer ''(C02) supervises the activities that establish, maintain, influence, or exploit relations between the military forces, the government or non-government civilian organisations and authorities, and the civilian populace in a friendly, neutral, or hostile area of operations in order to facilitate military operations and consolidate and achieve mission objectives. ***'Starfleet Communications Command ''(Forum):' The Starfleet Communications Command Officer ''(C03) directs all communications and is the point of contact for the issue of communications instructions and protocol during operations as well as for communications troubleshooting, issue, and preventative maintenance. Communications at this level is paired with digital as well as voice (radio, computer, etc.). At the unit level, S6 is also usually responsible for all electronic systems within a unit to include computers, faxes, copy machines, and phone systems. ***'Starfleet Financial Command ''(Forum):' The Starfleet Financial Command Officer ''(C04), not to be confused with Administration Officer (C01) from which it has split, sets the finance policy for the operation. Operationally, the Administration and Finance may be interlinked, but have separate reporting chains. ***'Starfleet Intelligence, Information and Security Command ''(Forum):' Starfleet Intelligence is a branch of Starfleet responsible for gathering and analyzing information concerning neighboring powers in the galaxy, and for carrying out covert investigations regarding possible threats to Earth and, later, the Federation. The Starfleet Intelligence, Information and Security Officer ''(C05) is responsible for collecting and analyzing intelligence information about the enemy to determine what the enemy is doing, or might do, to prevent the accomplishment of the unit's mission. This office may also control maps and geographical information systems and data. At the unit level, the S2 is the unit's security officer, and the S2 section manages all security clearance issues for the unit's personnel. ****'Internal Affairs ''(Forum):' Internal Affairs was a branch of Starfleet Intelligence, tasked with investigating possible security threats within Starfleet and ensuring that Starfleet officers acted in accordance with Federation laws. In 2374, Section 31 operative Luther Sloan posed as a Deputy Director with Internal Affairs, during a covert operation designed to test the loyalties of the genetically-engineered chief medical officer of Deep Space 9, Julian Bashir. ***'Starfleet Judge Advocate General Command (Forum):' The Judge Advocate General ''(often shortened to JAG) Command Officer (C06) heads the department within Starfleet which advises Starfleet on and administered courts martial, as well as overseeing other Starfleet legal matters and personnel. Legal counsel within Starfleet reported to the senior JAG officer as part of the department known as the Judge Advocate General's Office (or simply the "Judge Advocate's Office"). Non-Starfleet persons, including non-Federation citizens, can lodge formal complaints with the JAG that arise from actions taken by Starfleet personnel. ***'Starfleet Logistics Command ''(Forum):' The Starfleet Logistics Command Officer ''(C07) is responsible for managing logistical support and providing all manner of supplies and services such as ammunition, fuel, food, water, maintenance, materials, engineering, and transportation. In Starfleet's staff structure, all medical equipment, consumables, support equipment and vehicles, i.e., tents, ambulances, etc., are included in the Logistics office. All medical personnel are members of the Logistics team. The senior medical officer and/or senior medical enlisted member also report directly to the commanding officer. In other words, the medical support required by a unit is considered to be a logistics "function" and all that it takes to perform that functions are considered logistics "assets." ***'Starfleet Materiel Supply Command ''(Forum): The Starfleet Material Supply Command is a''' '''subdivision of Starfleet, stemming from the Starfleet Material Supply Command of Earth Starfleet in the 22nd century. The division specializes in supply and cargo transportation and storage in Starfleet.' ***'Starfleet Operations Command (Forum):' The Starfleet Operations Command Officer ''(C08), plans and coordinates operations, and all things necessary to enable the formation to operate and accomplish its mission. In most units, the operations office is the largest of the staff sections and considered the most important. All aspects of sustaining the unit's operations, planning future operations, and additionally planning and executing all unit training, fall under the responsibility of operations. The operations office is also tasked with keeping track of the weekly training schedules. In most military units (i.e. battalion, regiment, and brigade), the operations officer often carries the same rank as the executive officer (XO), but would obviously rank third in the unit's chain of command. ****'Starfleet Administrative Operations Command ''(Forum):' was one of the subdivisions of Starfleet Operations, along with Engineering Operations, Strategic Operations, and Tactical Operations. E. Ceja, F. Elizarraaaz, Firque, G. Mignaccia, K. Nakonse, and P. Pacheco were assigned to Administrative Operations in 2372, serving under Admiral Leyton. ****'Starfleet Engineering Operations Command (Forum):' Is one of the sub-divisions of Starfleet Operations, along with Administrative Operations, Strategic Operations, and Tactical Operations. A. Deguzman and others were assigned to Engineering Operations in 2372, serving under Admiral Leyton. ****'Starfleet Special Operations Command (Forum):' The Starfleet Special Operations Command is the division of Starfleet charged with overseeing the various Special Operations Commands (SOC or SOCOM) of Starfleet, Starfleet Marines, and Starfleet Fighter Corps. SFSOCOM conducts several covert and clandestine missions, such as unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, psychological warfare, civil affairs, direct action, counter-terrorism and War on Drugs operations. Each branch has a Special Operations Command that is unique and capable of running its own operations, but when the different Special Operations Forces need to work together for an operation, SFSOCOM becomes the joint component command of the operation, instead of a SOC of a specific branch. *****'Starfleet Joint Special Operations Command (Forum):' SFSOCOM cannot conduct covert action operations, as the Starfleet Intelligence is the only organization that has the authority to conduct these actions. However, SFSOCOM has an excellent relationship with Starfleet Intelligence's elite Special Function Division and the two forces often operate together with exceptional results. ******The Starfleet Marine 1st Special Forces Operational Squadron-Sigma '(Forum) 'is the first of the two primary counter-terrorist/insurgent units of SFJSOC and SOCOM. Sigma Force is the best SOF in the galaxy. This is because of Sigma's stringent training and selection process. Sigma recruits primarily from the most talented and highly skilled operators in the Starfleet Marine Special Forces and the 1st Federation Ranger Regiment although Sigma will take anyone and everyone that can pass their screening. Recruits must pass a rigid selection course before beginning training. Sigma has received training from numerous S.F. government agencies and other tier one SOF and has created a curriculum based on this training and techniques that it has developed. Sigma conducts clandestine and covert special operations all over the known galaxy. It has the capability to conduct a myriad of special operations missions but specializes in counter-terrorism and hostage rescue operations. ******Fleet Special Warfare Development Group (FSWDG) '(Forum) 'is the second of the two primary counter-terrorist units of SFJSOC and SFSOCOM. FSWDG is the Naval Special Warfare's counter-part to Sigma. Like Sigma, FSWDG recruits the best operators from the best units in its branch, the Starfleet SEALs. FSWDG is also capable of performing any type of special operations mission, but trains especially for fleet counter-terrorist operations. ******The 104th Special Tactics Squadron (104th STS) '(Forum) 'is the SFSFSOC component of SFJSOC. The 104th STS operates similarly to the 13th Special Tactics Group. The 104th STS usually operates with Sigma and FSWDG because of the convenience of 104th STS ability to synchronize and control the different elements of aerospace power and enhance aerospace operations deep in enemy territory. *****'Starfleet Fleet Special Operations Command (Forum):' The Starfleet Fleet Special Operations Command ''(SFFSOCOM) is the Naval component to the Starfleet Special Operations Command. Fleet SOCOM provides vision, leadership, doctrinal guidance, resources and oversight to ensure component maritime special operations forces are ready to meet the operational requirements of combatant commanders. Today, Starfleet SEAL Teams comprise the elite combat units of Fleet SOCOM. These teams are organized, trained, and equipped to conduct a variety of missions to include unconventional warfare, direct action, special reconnaissance, foreign internal defense, counter terrorism missions, and support psychological and civil affairs operations. ******Starfleet SEALs ''(Forum) ''have distinguished themselves as an individually reliable, collectively disciplined and highly skilled maritime force. The most important trait that distinguishes Starfleet SEALs from all other military forces is that SEALs are maritime special operations, as they strike from and return to space. SEALs (Sea, Air, Land) take their name from the elements in and from which their original incarnation operated. Their stealth and clandestine methods of operation allow them to conduct multiple missions against targets that larger forces cannot approach undetected. Because of the dangers inherent in their missions, prospective SEALs go through what is considered by many military experts to be the toughest maritime training regime in the world. *****'Starfleet Fighter Corps Special Operations Command ''(Forum):' SFFCSOC provides Fighter Force special operations forces for fleet-wide deployment and assignment to regional unified commands. The command's SOF are composed of highly trained, rapidly deployable pilots, crew, and technicians, conducting fleet-wide special operations missions ranging from precision application of firepower, to infiltration, exfiltration, resupply and refueling of SOF operational elements. SFFCSOC's unique capabilities include aerospace-borne radio and television broadcast for psychological operations, as well as foreign internal defense instructors to provide other governments military expertise for their internal development. The command's core missions include battlefield aerospace operations; agile combat support; aerospace foreign internal defense; information operations; precision aerospace fires; psychological operations; specialized aerospace mobility; specialized refueling; and intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance. ******The 17th Starfighter Force's (SFFCSOC) '(Forum) 'mission of 23 AF is to provide highly trained special operations command and control (C02), intelligence, and reachback support forces to deployed air commanders for execution of assigned missions. *******The 1st Special Operations Wing's (1 SOW) '(Forum) 'mission focus is unconventional warfare: counter-terrorism, combat search and rescue, personnel recovery, psychological operations, aerospace assistance to developing nations, "deep battlefield" resupply, interdiction and close aerospace support. The wing's core missions include aerospace surface interface, agile combat support, combat aerospace- advisory operations, information operations, personnel recovery/recovery operations, precision aerospace fires, psychological operations dissemination, specialized aerospace mobility and specialized aerospace refueling. *******The 2nd Special Operations Wing's (2 SOW) '(Forum) 'mission includes infiltration, exfiltration and re-supply of special operations forces; aerospace refueling of special operations aerospace-craft; and precision fire support. These capabilities support a variety of special operations missions including direct action, unconventional warfare, special reconnaissance, counter-terrorism, personnel recovery, psychological operations and information operations. *******The 3rd Special Operations Wing's (3 SOW) '(Forum) 'is an Starfighter Force Reserve Command (SFRC) unit, operationally gained by SFFCSOC. The 3 SOW flies and maintains special operations craft designed for covert operations. *******The 4th Special Operations Wing's (4 SOW) '(Forum) 'is an Fighter National Guard (ANG) unit, operationally gained by SFFCSOC. the 4 SOW performs state missions for the President of United Earth as part of the United Earth Aerospace National Guard. The 4 SOW is part of the Aerospace Reserve Component (ARC) of the Federation Starfighter Force. Its primary wartime and contingency operations mission as an SFFCSOC-gained unit is psychological operations (PSYOP). *******The 13th Special Tactics Group (13 STG) '(Forum) 'organizes, trains and equips Special forces Starfleet-wide to integrate, synchronize, and/or control the elements of air and space power in the area of operations. It also provides long-range operational and logistics planning, and deploys command and control elements during special tactics force employment or deployment. *******The Starfleet Starfighter Force Special Operations School (SFSFSOS) '(Forum) 'is a primary support unit of the Starfleet Starfighter Special Operations Command. The SFSFSOS prepares special operations Airmen to successfully plan, organize, and execute global special operations by providing indoctrination and education for SFSOC, other SFSOCOM components, and joint/interagency/ coalition partners. *****'Starfleet Marine Special Operations Command (Forum):' As a service component of SFSOCOM, SFMARSOC is tasked by the Commander SFSOCOM to train, organize, equip, and deploy responsive S.F. Marine special operations forces galaxy-wide, in support of combatant commanders and other agencies. SFMARSOC has been directed to conduct Foreign Internal Defense, Direct Action and Special Reconnaissance. SFMARSOC has also been directed to develop a capability in unconventional warfare, counter-terrorism, and information operations. ******The 1st Federation Ranger Regiment '(Forum) 'is the premier light-infantry unit of the Starfleet Marines. The 1st Ranger Regiment’s mission is to plan and conduct special missions in support of S.F. policy and objectives. The Rangers are a flexible and rapid-deployable force. Each battalion can deploy anywhere in the Federation with 18 days notice. Starfleet Marines place much importance on the 1st Ranger Regiment and its training; it possesses the capabilities to conduct conventional and most special operations missions. Rangers are capable of infiltrating by land, sea, or air and space and direct action operations such as conducting raids or assaulting buildings or airfields. ******Starfleet Marines Special Forces (SF) '(Forum) 'aka Red Berets perform several doctrinal missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct Action, counter-terrorism and counter-proliferation. These missions make Special Forces unique in Starfleet, because they are employed throughout the three stages of the operational continuum: peacetime, conflict and war. Foreign Internal Defense operations, SF’s main peacetime mission, are designed to help friendly developing nations by working with their military and police forces to improve their technical skills, understanding of human rights issues, and to help with humanitarian and civic action projects. Special Forces unconventional warfare capabilities provide a viable military option for a variety of operational taskings that are inappropriate or infeasible for conventional forces. Special Forces are Starfleet's premier unconventional warfare force. ******Starfleet Marine Special Operations Brigade (SFMSOB) '(Forum) ''' – The Starfleet Marine Special Operations Brigade (SFMSOB) consists of a Headquarters Battalion and three Starfleet Marine Special Operations Regiments (1st, 2d and 3d). The Brigade provides tailored military combat-skills training and advisor support for identified foreign forces in order to enhance their tactical capabilities and to prepare the environment as directed by SFSOCOM as well as the capability to form the nucleus of a Joint Special Operations Task Force. Starfleet Marines and Crewmen of the SFMSORB train, advise and assist friendly host nation forces – including naval and maritime military and paramilitary forces – to enable them to support their governments' internal security and stability, to counter subversion and to reduce the risk of violence from internal and external threats. SFMSOB deployments are coordinated by SFMARSOC, through SFSOCOM, in accordance with engagement priorities for Overseas Contingency Operations. ******Starfleet Marine Special Operations Intelligence Battalion (MIB) ''(Forum) ''trains, sustains, maintains combat readiness, and provides intelligence support at all operational levels in order to support SFMARSOF training and operations galaxy-wide with mission-specific intelligence capability. ******Starfleet Marine Special Operations Support Group (SFMSOSG) ''(Forum) ''trains, equips, structures, and provides specially qualified Marine forces, including, operational logistics, intelligence, Military Working Dogs, Firepower Control Teams, and communications support in order to sustain worldwide special operations missions as directed by Commander, S.F. Marine Forces Special Operations Command (COMSFMARFORSOC). ******The Starfleet Marine Special Operations School (SFMSOS) ''(Forum) ''performs the screening, recruiting, training, assessment and doctrinal development functions for SFMARSOC. ****'Starfleet Strategic Operations Command ''(Forum): I's one of the sub-divisions of Starfleet Operations, along with Administrative Operations, Engineering Operations, and Tactical Operations. ****'Starfleet Tactical Operations Command (Forum):' Starfleet Tactical Command (sometimes referred to as Tactical Command, Tactical Operations, or Tactical Systems) is a division of Starfleet that is responsible for weapons development as well as the planning of defensive strategies. ***'Starfleet Planning Command (Forum):' Starfleet Planning Command Officer ''(C09) is responsible for military affairs or strategy. It is their job to ensure that all layouts and markers go according to schedule. ***'Starfleet Training Command ''(Forum):' The Starfleet Training Command Officer ''(C10) ''will organize and coordinate training activity conducted by a Headquarters and also supervise and support subordinate units. ****'Starfleet Academy, Navy (Forum):' Starfleet Academy (also referred to as the Space Academy) was the primary service academy of the Federation Starfleet. It was officially established in 2161 with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia, to serve as a training facility for Starfleet officers. The headquarters of Starfleet Academy are located in the Presidio in San Francisco while the Academy training facility itself is located in Marin County across the Golden Gate Bridge just south of Saulsalito, CA. The Academy program typically lasted four years, though certain programs have lasted five, six or eight years. ****'Starfleet Enlisted Operation Training, Navy (Forum):' ff ****'Starfleet Advanced Tactical Training (Forum):' Advanced Tactical Training is a special course for Starfleet officers. Officers must be recommended for this training. It is so difficult and challenging, in fact, that half of the class washed out each year. ****'Starfleet Command School (Forum):' Starfleet Command School was an institution in which Starfleet officers were trained in preparation for possible future command postings. Among the classes taught was starship maneuvering. 'Fleets and Units' *'1st Fleet (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of defending Sector 000001, and the home-worlds of the founding members. *2nd Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Klingon Empire border. *3rd Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Romulan Star Empire border. *4th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Gorn Confederation border. *5th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Tholian Holdfast border. *6th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Ferengi Alliance border. *7th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Tzenkethi Coalition border. *8th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Talarian Republic border. *9th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Cardassian Union border. *10th Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the purpose of guarding the Breen Confederation border. *11th Expitionary Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the sole purpose of taking the fight to the enemy. *12th Expitionary Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the sole purpose of taking the fight to the enemy. *13th Expitionary Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the sole purpose of taking the fight to the enemy. *14th Reseve Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the sole purpose of reinforcing any fleet that needs assistance or support of allied fleets. *15th Reseve Fleet ' (Forum): 'This fleet exist for the sole purpose of reinforcing any fleet that needs assistance or support of allied fleets. *16th Mothball Fleet ' (Forum): '''This fleet is the home fleet of all ships set for the scrap yard but not scrapped yet, and ships in long term storage, and all ships as museum pieces.